


Zoom In, Zoom Out

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Since his boyfriend was diagnosed positive for COVID-19 he was spending his days alone in Magnus’ loft while Magnus moved temporarily to live with the Lightwood siblings.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Zoom In, Zoom Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Thanks to [Jessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa) for beta reading.
> 
> Written for HM prompt - 500 words or less, based by this pic: 

They have been boyfriends for two years now and Magnus wanted to surprise his boyfriend, but of course, something happened that changed that plan.

Since his boyfriend was diagnosed positive for COVID-19 he was spending his days alone in Magnus’ loft while Magnus moved temporarily to live with the Lightwood siblings.

Magnus talked with his boyfriend every day, and even used WhatsApp to video talk with him.

“Alexander, how do you feel?” Magnus asked him.

“Bored. I miss you, Mags. Even Chairman Meow misses you.” Alec replied softly.

“The waiting will be over soon, I hope until your next test,” Magnus told him and added, “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Mags,” Alec told him as he closed his phone and lay on the bed.

Two days later, Alec received an invitation to his WhatsApp for a Zoom meeting for later that day.

Alec wondered what the reason for it was, but he couldn’t do anything about it, he was home alone, and had already seen everything on Netflix. He was bored.

The time for the Zoom meeting arrived. He clicked on the link and approved for video and sound and waited to see what would happen next.

Then he could see Magnus walking on a brick walkway with barricades, as snowflakes fell from the sky. Looked to him like a postcard with his boyfriend in it.

“Alexander, I’ve wanted to do it for a while, but there was always something in our way. But I decided to do it anyway” As Magnus talked, he could see the face of his boyfriend change. He was no longer looking tired, just happy, he assumed, as he added, “Don’t worry, darling. I’m not alone here, your siblings are with me too.”

“Hi, big brother. How do you feel?” Izzy asked. He could see her face.

“I’ve been better, and you?” Alec replied.

“Hey, Alec. It’s good to hear your voice,” Jace told him.

“Thank you, Jace,” Alec said and added asking, “Why are you outside, isn’t it cold?”

“We are helping Magnus. Your boyfriend is a man with a mission.” Jace grinned at him.

“What mission? What are you talking about?” Alec asked, not knowing what was going to happen. He feared for his boyfriend and siblings’ health as they were outside.

“He is all yours.” Jace chuckled and moved to video Magnus.

Magnus knelt on the brick walkway as he pulled out from his pocket a small jewelry box and opened it, as Jace zoomed in on the box so Alec could see the ring.

“Will you marry me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?” Magnus asked.

Alec could feel tears rolling from his eyes. This was unexpected; Magnus had literally caught him off guard as he nodded, the words were stuck in his mouth.

“Is that a _yes_?” Magnus asked.

Alec typed in the Zoom chat the word ‘YES’ and then he accidently closed the Zoom app.

“Welcome to our family, Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Maryse said.

“Alexander is calling me now.”


End file.
